The present invention relates generally to a drive system, for example a transformer arrangement such as a step-down transformer arrangement for stepping down voltage from a higher to a lower voltage level.
The theory and practice of electrically stepping down or transforming down a higher voltage to a lower voltage are already well known. However, in certain instances it may be desirable not to resort to this conventional practice, and heretofore no alternative possibility has become known.